The Common Enemy
by littlej281
Summary: This is actually not a fan fiction even though it says it is. It is about vampire, Patience Moor, and werewolf, Silver. Vampires and werewolves and humans are not that different from each other. I odn't own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Patience Moor)

The term vampire means someone who drains blood out of a human being. There are many myths, facts, and exaggerations about our kind. One really common myth is that we don't need blood, just a human's energy. I find that funny, and it actually reminds me of the dementors in Harry Potter. We can't just feed off of a human's energy, and truth be told, I doubt any vampire even knows how to do that. Sorry to surprise you, but we actually need blood. If we tried to rely on human energy we wouldn't live very long, mostly because of the energy _we_ use everyday. Compared to what a regular human does, they burn about 1620 calories a day. If the math were to be on calories, a vampire would be burning about 8100 calories a day, because we do five times more than the average human. Plus, apparently our kind has heard a rumor that most humans don't actually use a lot of energy, due to the fact that this thing called "technology" has come out, so humans are lazy. If the myth that we feed off of their energy was true, we'd be almost extinct, just because if a human doesn't use energy, how can we take it? That's the way I see it at least.

Another funny thing is that apparently, people think we're undead, and that we sleep in coffins. I am here to tell you straight up that that is not true! I happen to be very alive, and I sleep on a wonderful queen sized bed in my house. I once asked my father why the humans think we are undead and why they thought we slept in coffins. He said it was because humans were willing to believe anything they wanted to hear without proof. Even if there was proof, they didn't have to believe it all because they didn't want to.

Father told me more myths that humans thought about vampires. One was that they thought we were immortal.

"They think we can live forever Patience," he told me.

"Don't they realise that immortality is impossible?" I asked.

"Remember, my darling, they only believe what they want to believe, and turn a blind eye to what it really can be," he told me as he stroked my hair by the fireplace.

If we were all immortal it would be bad, because overtime a vampire becomes weaker as they age, meaning one day, we wouldn't be able to do anything normally.

I remember one day, when I was nine, my mother and father told me another myth about us. They told me a funny story about how we could fly.

"They like to say that we can fly through the trees and into the sky above, higher than any plane, higher than any building," my mother told me with a smile on her face.

"I just don't understand," I murmured. "If we could fly, why would we have the ability to be able to run fast? If we can fly or run fast, the other ability would be almost useless."

"You see my darling, you would be proving the humans wrong, and if you told them and gave them proof, they wouldn't be able to believe you. They only see what they want to see," she whispered to me.

I've also been told that vampires are evil, and that they have fangs. Neither of those are true. Vampires can't have fangs, because fangs are just long teeth, and if we had long teeth our mouths couldn't close properly, and we would look as though we always had a sunken face. We can also only kill specific humans. We are only allowed to kill the people who do the world wrong, such as murderers, rapists, and other criminals. Even then, we still need permission from Dalahari, our Vampiret. A Vampiret is like our leader, yet he isn't so strict. We have to request to kill the human, then state what they have done. If it is allowed, we kill, feast, and then that vampires is rewarded. If we just go killing humans at random or without permission, it can go one of two ways. If we don't kill them by the time we are found we are sentenced to a public flogging. If the victim isn't aware at all and doesn't know what was about to take place, the accused gets ten lashes. If the victim knew but wasn't hurt, the accused gets fifteen lashes. If the victim knew, was hurt, yet didn't die, the accused got twenty. But if the victim, no matter what, was killed, the accused got whipped until they died.

We're also not evil. We like to consider ourselves as pretty good people. We are protectors. We kill the unworthy to save the worthy. We will protect humans, and animals, with our lives. We also do that because we don't solely rely on blood. We can actually eat real food too. We can eat only real food and no blood for a month before we start to feel the loss of it.

And lastly, another common myth about us is that we can only be killed with a stake through the heart. Now, that could kill us, but couldn't it kill anyone really? And we can be killed many ways, just like humans, but some of it will be harder to do. So instead of making a stake, which is a big waste of time, money, and resources, just grab a gun and shoot us, or grab a knife and stab us. We'll feel it, I promise. We're not oblivious to physical pain.

There are also a lot of exaggerations about us. Now these aren't total myths, but it's not the total truth. So sorry to burst your bubble, but sunlight doesn't actually kill us. It actually takes hours before we even become affected by it. It's as though we are humans, just out in the sun without sunscreen. It'll just feel like a sunburn is starting slowly, and after a few hours, we need shade, but not right away, contrary to popular belief. We also don't become bats. I mean we can learn to change into another animal, but that rarely happens, because if something goes wrong, you can die.

I've realized that a lot is written of us hating werewolves. We don't _hate_ werewolves, but they're not like our BFF's. We are allies and we get along, but of course we all think differently, so we argue, but we don't hate them, or want them killed. Actually the opposite. We want werewolves alive, and they want us alive also.

We can also appear in pictures and we can see our reflections in mirrors. How do you think I look so beautiful everyday?

But even I have to admit, the humans aren't always stupid. There are true things about us, some the humans thought of. We actually don't really like Holy Water. It's actually because it's always cold, not because it burns. We don't worship the devil, we just are very very very sensitive to the cold.

Another true thing the humans believe is that we can cure some small cuts and burns, and even some scrapes, just by spitting on them! It closes the wound and puts five layers of skin over it, making it hard to be reopened again.

Many also think we hate garlic, but actually we really love it. We eat it all the time, because it's like a good luck charm to us. I know my dad uses it all the time, especially in Italian food.

We also actually can't turn humans into vampires sadly. We can only make vampires, or half-vampires by reproduction. The only problem with a half vampire is that if the girl isn't a vampire, the baby starts to drink her blood, so by the end of the nine months, she is dead, but the baby lives. We call it a life for a life.

Another true thing is that we actually can't just go barging into a house. We actually have to ask the person there if we may come in. If we don't and just walk in, we lose feeling. We wear out. We die quicker, because we are being drained of everything we have.

Being a vampire actually isn't that bad, nor is it much different from being a human. We can still socialize around humans and everyone already knows of us, so it's not a bad life for us. We're just like humans. . . right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Silver Forlorn)

A werewolf is someone who changes into a wolf once every full moon for the whole night then returns as a human, with complete knowledge of what happened when they formed. Just like vampires, there are many myths about us as well. While vampires don't particularly like Holy Water due to their sensitivity to the cold, we actually don't mind Holy Water one bit. They also think we're immortal, but just like vampires, we're not. Yes, we can live for a long time, but we're not immortal. Not at all. Again, just like vampires, we feel things, so instead of wasting your time trying to find a silver bullet, just stab us in the chest. It's so much easier.

The way we become werewolves is a total lie to human standards. It is just like the vampire. We can't scratch or bite someone, the POOF, you're a werewolf. NO! Just like vampires, the way to make someone a werewolf is through reproduction. However, unlike the vampires, if the woman isn't a werewolf that doesn't in any way mean she dies. She just feels a lot of kicking and usually the baby comes about three week early.

As there are many myths, there are also many exaggerations, such as people saying we get hair all over our body. Actually we only get hair on our faces and heads. That is because of heat. Because of bioengineering, there is no way ever again for a werewolf to get hair all over its body.

Just like vampires, we don't just kill all humans and animals at random. We have to ask the Wolf Lord for permission, but the consequences are more severe than that for a vampire. If we don't ask, even if no one is hurt and the victim didn't know, we get electrocuted to death. Depending on the age and strength of the wolf, they could feel the pain of electrocution for hours. The record for how long a werewolf has gone was seventeen hours before they die.

And just like how vampires don't hate us, we don't _hate_ them, but we still sometimes disagree. Usually it is about the posts for the night. We try to divide a number of vampires and werewolves who guard the land at night, but sometimes the vampires get mad at us. They sometimes say that we need to have more posts for werewolves because they feel like they have to take on too much land. Sometimes, we also complain to the vampires about how much land we have to take on also. But really, we actually are good friends, and if not friends, then allies.

Another exaggeration is that wolfsbane can kill us. It's actually like how the vampires feel about the sun. While vampires only are affected after a few hours from the sun before they start to feel pain, we can have wolfsbane for a few hours before it starts to hurt us. I once saw this show called _Teen Wolf_ and it actually wasn't accurate at all to what we really are. To get a good representation of what we are really like, I usually tell people to watch this show on Netflix called _Hemlock Grove_.

And just like vampires, there are some things people say that are true about us, like the fact that we can eat regular food. However, unlike the vampire, we can go up to half a year just on "human" food. We can go longer if we eat a lot of raw meat because that makes it almost feel like the prey from a hunt.

I once saw this movie called _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ and in the movie, one of the teachers was a werewolf. This other professor, Snape, made this Lupin guy a potion so that he wouldn't be that bad at a full moon. Well, that's a lie, because nothing can help us at a full moon. And I mean nothing at all. We just have to tough it out.

Another thing people think is that exorcisms can help us not be werewolves at all. Well, they don't. When someone does that to us, it actually pisses us off even more. The Wolf Lord told us that if that happens, we have permission to kill whoever was involved in it. Now, don't fool yourself into thinking we worship the devil, because we don't. The reason it pisses us off is just because it's useless and it won't help. Werewolves are werewolves forever, and nothing can change that,

And lastly, werewolves can actually be very friendly towards human, almost like a pet to a master. So all in all, we're not that different from vampires or humans. . . right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Patience Moor)

Ever since I was very little, around the age of seven, my parents had taught me many vampire spells. Vampire spells could heal our kind against any sort of injury, but if done wrong, the consequences could be severe, or even fatal.

"Now darling, this one that your mother is about to say will allow you to stay in the sunlight more than a few hours," my father told me once. "When your skin starts to sting, just say what your mother is going to tell you. If you say it wrong however, you will burn there and you can't move, meaning sooner or later, you will die. Hopefully, if that happens to anyone, they won't have to endure the pain for long."

"Now darling, repeat after me," my mother told me. "Blood red."

"Blood red," I repeated.

"Pale skin," she told me.

"Pale skin."

"Moonlight, draw me in."

"Moonlight, draw me in."

"Quench my thirsty, coursing veins."

"Quench my thirsty, coursing veins."

"Let my body feel no pain."

"Let my body feel no pain," I finish with a gasp. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath, as though I thought something was going to happen right then and there to me, like maybe I would feel warmer, or glow a little bit.

"We will now repeat it together, alright darling?" my mother told me, to which I nodded as my only reply.

She nodded her head to me and we started. "Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain," we finished the spell together. Then I felt it, and I saw it. My body got warmer, my blood started rushing through my veins, and I could feel my face becoming hot.

"Now Patience, what did you feel?" my father asked me.

"My blood got warmer- no, my whole body got warmer, the blood was only rushing, and rushing, and rushing through my veins. My face started to become hotter and hotter, but instead of it feeling too hot, it felt nice. It made me feel safe, calm, like nothing could ever hurt me," I said this all very fast, as though if I talked slower or stopped, I would forget how I felt, or I wouldn't be able to describe how I felt.

"Would you like to learn another one?" my mother asked gently. I nodded my head slowly, still mesmerized at what just happened.

"Now this one will be the spell you say just before you die so that you may be blessed, and God may take you to his glory and not throw you down from the skies above all the way below the Earth to Lucifer," my father explained, still talking slowly to me as though I was a baby and wouldn't understand him. "Just do what you did last time, and repeat after your mother."

"Oh goddess of the darkness," she said.

"Oh goddess of the darkness," I repeated.

"Mother to the immortal."

"Mother to the immortal," I said, this time feeling something happen inside of me.

"Let me be reborn as your child."

"Let me be reborn as your child."

"Let your light absorb my own."

"Let your light absorb my own," I finished, feeling disappointed. At the beginning of the spell I felt something, but by the end of it the feeling was completely gone.

"Now together," she said before nodding at me, my cue. "Oh goddess of the darkness, mother to the immortal, let me be reborn as your child, let your light absorb my own," when we finished I felt nothing.

"You can only feel it when you are about to die, or so they say," my father explained, reading my every thought.

"One more?" I plead to my mother and father.

"Alright one more, but this is a little more complicated," my father agreed. "This one will make a half-vampire a full vampire."

"Is that even possible?"

"It's very rare. The spell has to be done flawlessly, or you will face death," my father explained.

"Would you like to try it?" she asked me. I nodded. "First, you need a full glass of water, which I brought because I thought you would want to do the spell," she said handing it to me.

The cup was made of pure gold, with gems stuck on it, and not like those fake gems. Real gems. This was the priceless cup.

"Now drink half of it," she told me, which I did. It didn't taste like water though. It tasted almost metallic, like I was drinking blood.

"Repeat the first spell we did ten times," she said, staring at me straight in the face.

"Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain. .Blood red, pale skin, moonlight draw me in. Quench my thirsty coursing veins, let my body feel no pain," I finished, realizing I was trembling.

"Now the next step you must only say once, and you need to think about what vampire power you want to make it seem right," she calmly explained to me.

I felt a little bit uncomfortable because I was afraid they would laugh at me if I told them what power I've always wanted, but I did it anyway.

"Say 'My fangs will be _, my eyes will be _, my special powers will be _," she said to me calmly.

I started, feeling like I was about to faint. "My fangs will be sharp, my eyes will be emerald, my special power will be telepathy," I say very calmly and slowly.

My father froze. "You want to have telepathy, just like me?" I nod, and look at my mother to continue.

"Okay darling, now you must say 'This serves as blood, this is what I thirst for.'"

"This serves as blood, this is what I thirst for."

"Now you must drink the rest of the water," my mom tells me gently, with a small smile on her face. I do as she says and finish the cup in one gulp.

"Now the last step. Say 'I wish to be a vampire, this is my will, so mote it be."

"I wish to be a vampire, this is my will, so mote it be," I finish the spell off well.

My parents explain that since I didn't do it without stopping or needing any sort of help, nothing would happen. Ever since then, I've been practicing my spells nonstop. Ever since that night though, whenever I'm alone, I hear a voice, _from above._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Silver)

Vampires aren't the only one's who learn spells. Ever since I was a young boy my family taught me many spells. The first one I was taught would help us if we were having difficulty changing in time for the full moon.

"Repeat after me," my mother hissed at me. "By the light of our moon and our piercing howls we are further transformed into cunning beasts. From the circle of life, to the evolution of man, I shall be reawakened as one with the land."

"By the light of our moon and our piercing howls we are further transformed into cunning beasts. From the circle of life, to the evolution of man, I shall be reawakened as one with the land."

"That was exceptable. Only a fool would have expected anything better from the likes of you," she says, spitting at my feet.

To my mother, I am a nuisance. I was a mistake, all because of my father. I look like him, both of us with our dark brown hair, never going past our ears. We both have bottle-green eyes, many think that we can look into souls with just our eyes.

I remember learning about the soul, about if there is one or not. In 1901, a doctor by the name of Duncan MacDougall weighed six patients who were dying with no way to save them. They were in a nursing home, dying of tuberculosis, all at a relatively old age. Since they would be dead in a few hours, there bed was placed on an industrial sized scale, which could be sensitive to weights as light as two-tenths of a pound. When a patient died, he waited a little bit, then checked their weight again, only to find failure in four out of the six patients. However, the other two patients, when gone and weighed, weighed lighter, which supported MacDougall's hypothesis that the human body did in fact have a soul, and that that soul had body mass, and that when the soul departed from the body, so did some of the body mass.

He decided to try again though, this time on dogs. Yet, instead of finding a difference, he didn't. The dogs weighed the exact same as they did when they were alive. Contrary to the human weighing less due to the weight of a soul, the dog's' weight never changed, leading MacDougall to believe that, unlike humans, dogs had no sort of soul. This also made people think about sacrificing animals, plainly due to the fact that well. . . THEY HAD NO SOUL.

Anyway, back to the spells. After that, for some strange reason, mom wouldn't teach me anymore spells. Yet I got interested, and then I got curious, so I had to take matters into my own hands and look up some werewolf spells. According to the human race, if you say a certain spell, you can become a werewolf. Only werewolves like me actually know the truth though, the truth that is that you can't say a spell to become a werewolf, you have to be born that way. The spell is long, and I find it amusing that humans would believe such garbage. But then again, I'm almost like those humans, whether I like it or not.


End file.
